Fatal Attractions
by LittleMissCowLick
Summary: I based most of this off of one particular episode. WARNING: Contains boy on boy action and the raping of your childhood.


Windy and unpleasant, the nipping cold bit my face. It stung the more I stayed. I was beyond pessimistic to say the least. I was so angry. Angry at him. A soft voice got my attention. "Stimpy?" whispered Ren in his tiny, concerned voice. I barely glared at him. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Baby, please come in." I shook him off of me. Should I go? What good would he do, anyway? Sure, he cared, but he wasn't an expert at showing it. I stayed. He tugged my arm. "Come on! Please?" he pleaded. "You've been out here for hours, come on! Talk! Please? Come on, what's with you?" I didn't look back at him. Not caring how concerned he was. I sighed deeply, feeling a bit irritated. I could tell he was getting annoyed. Not more than me, of course, but he couldn't control his emotions. I keep almost everything bottled. He let's them go as they escape and run amuck. He bases most of his actions this way.

Suddenly, he perked up. He gasped softly and eyed the mistletoe conveniently floating above us. He poked my side, and giggled a bit. I was still clueless as I finally worked up the nerve to look at him. He pointed to the mistletoe. I still wasn't buying it. There's no way I was going through with it. He should really know that doesn't interest me in the slightest. Ren became quickly aroused and seduced me into feeling the same. What a joke. Why in the Hell would I stop for that; I had so many other things racing through my head. He ran his fingers all across my body. Up and down he went, as I kept getting more nervous. I wish he would quit touching me. I was so disgusted with him.

He grabbed me quick and pressed his lips against mine. Ren wasn't exactly the most passionate guy in the world, but he could be quite the lover when he tried hard enough. He started rubbing me all over. Was he really this desperate? He never kissed me like this just because. He just wanted me inside. I just gave up. I kissed him back. Even holding him a little, too. He's so manipulative.

How often does he even show his affection like this? I might as well enjoy it. Maybe, I went to far. The more I kissed him, the more it turned him on. He started to do it roughly, using his tongue to play around with me. I stumbled over and fell in the harsh snow. I groaned a bit, just out of being startled. He pulled my head up, but continued. Goodness, at least help me up, I thought. Ren moaned softly as he rested to breathe.

He gave me a kiss here and there. I sat up. I wanted to be at his level. It made kissing him easier. With little thought, he began again. Words really couldn't describe how good this felt. It's like the bitter Winter cold and my frantic thoughts were vanishing. All I could feel was the warmth of his touch, while his mouth was teasing me. Why was I being so blind? He was surely to react to a snappy remark and just abuse me later.

No wonder he doesn't think anything of me. I snapped out of the trance, and pushed him off. "Okay, cut it out!" I finally spoke. Ren scoffed, but seemed to be following my lead. His cocky look turned to a dreadful look. "Oh, God... I shouldn't have done that! It's just I couldn't bare to see you like this and ...I was willing to do anything, I couldn't control myself!" he said. I was surprised. Did he feel guilty for doing that? It was amazing, but at the same time, just a cheap attempt. If you love me that much, then say it. But he wasn't going to. He never did, and he never will. His face grew redder as I could hear him cursing to himself. "So, the first time you actually decide to do something nice, you regret it?" I snapped.

He turned around quickly, glaring for a moment. "I thought you didn't want it! All you ever do is sulk around the house like a mindless drone! I know you think I don't love you, but I do. I mean, sometimes I say I don't and, sometimes I really think I hate you. Maybe if you weren't so two-faced lately..." I sighed at such a comment. "It was amazing but...why?" I questioned. "Why what?" he spat out. "Why'd you do it?"

He paused as if he didn't know the answer. "Something just told me to." Ren said. "I thought it would help, I don t know. I was just being stupid." There was an even longer break of silence. "Oh, so showing any support for me is stupid?" I sassed. Wow that was just an excuse to argue. I soon felt a sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Would you just shut up?" he yelled. I squinted at him and walked away from the warm glow of the open door behind us.

Though the wind started to blow more aggressively, he stumbled through the snow, only to find me sitting under a tree. He kept looking like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself each time. "Hey," he muttered. I said not a word. "Please come inside." he said, seeing as my face was turning a painful pink. "Why, so you can just get mad at me later?" I sniffled. Ren sat next to me. His eyes started to fill up. He tried to wrap his arm around me. "Don t touch me!" I said, as I smacked his hand away. He sighed loudly and pouted. No one said anything for a little while. "Listen, baby," he began. "Don t call me that." I said. Ren started getting very frustrated. "Well, is there anything I can do that won t set you off?"

That only made the both of us cry more. "You can say you're sorry." He rolled his eyes. "For?" I couldn't believe that. "Why can't you understand? You can just say I love you once in a while! You don't have to use me as your little sex toy to justify how you treat me sometimes!" He stared into the distance. I looked away from him, just waiting for something. Anything. "I love you..." he said quietly.

I looked up with tearful eyes. "I know." I replied. Ren slid closer to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go inside?" he whispered. I nodded, and leaned on his shoulder, as he led me back to the house. As we entered, I collapsed onto the big, orange chair in front of the Christmas tree. He gave me an electric blanket. "You look awful, man." he said stroking me lightly. That felt so good. I knew he was sorry. We just needed to try to get along for a little while. He sat on the chair's arm rest, just petting my head. I was nearly asleep. He suddenly came close to my ear and said, "It'll get better, Stimpy. I promise... okay?" He then kissed me softly. "I'm going upstairs, you comin' ?" he asked. I sighed. "Yeah... yeah, just let me take something for my headache real quick." Ren started upstairs. I took my meds, grabbed a water bottle, and followed him.

Ren sat there on the edge of the bed, looking pretty guilty. "Come here." he said sweetly. I relaxed myself and snuggled into him. He pushed me a little to the side. "Alright, alright." he muttered. I rolled my eyes. Still, I got as close as I could, cuddling him on his side. He pushed me away yet again. "Oh, please? Just this once?" I pleaded. He stared for a moment. "Let me think...no. Now, go to sleep, okay?" he chuckled. I was not letting this opportunity slip away. I didn't care.

I cuddled up on him again. I even wrapped my arms around him. "Stimpy? Get off!" he said. I kissed him hard on the lips, stroking his face as I did so. "You know you love it." I replied. Ren sighed and tried to ignore me. A satisfied smile spread across my face. This felt better than I imagined. I could really get used to this. He would get used to it, too maybe.


End file.
